Baby Dolphin's Revolt
by mandjcorporations
Summary: Not very long ago, there was a ship called Molice, shipping Molly and Alise as a bromance. The ship was threatened, by many terrorists, with bombs and arson. The ship's only protectors were a relatively new race of dolphin called the "Shipping Dolphins". This is the tragic tale of one extraordinary baby shipping dolphin.


_Not very long ago, there was a ship called Molice, shipping Molly and Alise as a bromance. The ship was threatened, by many terrorists, with bombs and arson. The ship's only protectors were a relatively new race of dolphin called the "Shipping Dolphins". This is the tragic tale of one extraordinary baby shipping dolphin._

Baby Dolphin avenges to seek out Tyler and burn the heart out of him.

Baby Dolphin must leave. Baby Dolphin is hungry for Tyler meat.

Dolphin will kill.

Dolphin will feast. Dolphin will feast on Tyler flesh.

Fresh human meat will feed Dolphin.

Baby Dolphin enjoys human flesh.

Baby Dolphin wants more.

Baby Dolphin hungers for sweeter meats.

Baby Dolphin seeks the purest of all meats: Tyler meat.

Baby Dolphin hunts.

Baby Dolphin learns world is not fair.

Baby Dolphin eats one of it's own kind.

Baby Dolphin is sent away from Dolphin-kind.

And yet, Baby Dolphin is still yearning for Tyler meat. King of the Shipping Dolphins banishes Baby. Baby Dolphin does not weep.

Baby Dolphin still seeks sweet, sweet Tyler meat to this day.

Baby Dolphin hunts at night, hoping it will come across Tyler. It never has. Tyler is the master of the night.

And yet, Baby Dolphin still hunts. The cravings for tender, juicy meat are too overpowering.

Tyler has bodyguards.

But Baby Dolphin knows Tyler's one weakness.

Baby Dolphin looks into buying a gun.

Baby Dolphin looks up to its mother. It enjoys guns. It enjoys Tyler's one weakness. It feeds from the weakness.

Baby Dolphin's one prime strength is Tyler's weakness.

Baby Dolphin hunts down Tyler. Baby Dolphin find's Tyler's tracks. It knows what it must do.

Baby Dolphin knows how much pleasure a corpse of sweet meat can bring.

A lot of pleasure.

Baby Dolphin becomes obsessed with the idea of killing. Baby Dolphin seeks any sort of release.

Baby Dolphin has a therapist. Baby Dolphin had many therapists. It killed them all.

But like sweet meats therapists will go, into its stomach.

Baby Dolphin is running out of options. It has nowhere to hide from the truth.

Stress overwhelms Baby Dolphin. But Baby Dolphin cannot return to its mother as Baby Dolphin is banished.

Baby Dolphin finds its mother is dead from cancer. Baby Dolphin weeps.

Baby Dolphin finds that Tyler is the creator of cancer and its vengeance returns.

Baby Dolphin throws a chair in anger. It breaks a shop window. It gets a law sue. It owes £200.

Baby Dolphin is in debt. Baby Dolphin knocks over a lamp made of seashells.

Baby Dolphin weeps.

Baby Dolphin seeks lawyer. It is not accepted in today's modern society. Baby Dolphin sinks into pit of despair.

Baby Dolphin seeks professional help once more.

Baby Dolphin hungry.

Baby Dolphin seeks sweet meats. Sweet Tyler based meats.

Baby Dolphin enticed by sweet, sweet smell.

Baby Dolphin intrigued. Dolphin wants more.

Baby Dolphin saunters towards Tyler.

Baby Dolphin has gun.

Tyler bodyguards tackle Baby Dolphin to floor.

Dolphin has teeth. Dolphin bites.

Dolphin bites Baby Dolphin sized hole in bodyguard.

Baby Dolphin is stronger than bodyguards think.

Bodyguard weeps for humankind.

Baby Dolphin wrestles bodyguards to the floor. Humankind panics. Fires start.

Blood seeps through cracks in floorboards.

Dolphin is victorious.

Tyler cowers in corner.

Baby Dolphin feeds.

Tyler makes for door.

Tyler is Baby Dolphin's next victim.

But Tyler runs.

Tyler may have broken legs but Tyler runs.

After all, Tyler's middle name is Forrest.

Baby Dolphin has chariot. Baby Dolphin rides in chariot.

Baby Dolphin whips horses.

Baby Dolphin chases Tyler Forrest into the city.

The city is big.

Tyler stumbles to floor.

Chariot looks out of place in city.

People stare.

Baby Dolphin hails taxi.

Taxi swerves.

Baby Dolphin shouts at cabbie.

Tyler runs.

Tyler stumbles through Pets at Home.

Baby Dolphin has to look civil in Pets at Home.

Pets at Home stocks hounds. Hounds chase Baby Dolphin.

Baby Dolphin proceeds down Isle 3.

Baby Dolphin cries.

Baby Dolphin wipes salty tears from eyes.

Isle 3 is where the pet food is.

Baby Dolphin stuffs face.

Hounds are distracted by pet food.

Baby Dolphin manically laughs.

Baby Dolphin's work is nearly done.

Baby Dolphin is within flippers reach of Tyler.

Tyler screams.

Tyler hurls trolley into Baby Dolphin.

Trolley slows down Baby Dolphin.

Baby Dolphin's scream echoes.

Baby Dolphin must quicken its pace.

Baby Dolphin reverts to jet pack.

Tyler leaves Pets at Home.

Baby Dolphin follows.


End file.
